


Bout Time

by namastexash



Series: Don't You Mind [6]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash





	Bout Time

-Ash-

"Hi I'm Alex" I watched as a small brown haired man talked to Kiersten.

"Oh! Right! There are 8 of us sleeping here for the night" Jaime explained.

"Me and my boyfriend Jack live here with Jaime. the others that are here live across town. they're visiting. but they're all out right now.. You'll meet them eventually." Alex went on. I looked at Matt, who just giggled.

"Would you like a drink, babe?" he smiled, pushing a glass toward me. I knew I shouldn't. But I'm not one to deny free alcohol. I picked it up and took a drink of it. Tequila. Nice. I settled back against the chair I was sitting in and just looked around.

Once I got tired of looking around my eyes settled on Matty, who was sitting in front of me. He smiled at me, and I thought maybe I would die. Shut up Ash. You don't like him. You don't.

After maybe an hour, and a few more drinks, my anxiety was getting the best of me. I could feel people looking at me, though the only one that was actually looking was Matty. He got up and walked over to me.

"Do you want to go up to mine?... You look quite frightened..." He said, looking at me. I nodded quickly and stood myself up carefully, I instantly almost fell over. I'm quite clumsy when I'm even slightly drunk.

We left the flat without telling anyone bye.. I really wasn't in the mood. I stumbled a little and Matty grabbed for my hand, holding it to keep me steady.

"Don't worry, I wont let you fall. Promise." He nodded and led me up some stairs, as we climbed the stairs I heard drums from somewhere, the noise growing louder the farther up we got.

"George is awake.." Matty sighed, running his free hand through his hair. I looked at him.

"Are you sure it's alright if I come with you?.. I don't want him angry.." I said, looking at my feet.

"Nonsense. He won't be angry." He insisted, pulling me through the door. He lead me to a couch, where I sat down.

"Right then.. I'll go tell George I'm home. Don't go anywhere. I'll be back." He said quietly, walking down a hallway. A few minutes later he came back, a tall, lanky man in tow behind him.

"This is George. " He laughed, gesturing to his friend, who immediately lit up..

"So you're the one Matt's been talking about for years but hasn't had the balls to talk to? Bout time." He laughed, earning himself a pillow to the face.

"George! Shut the hell up will you!" Matty scolded, folding his arms across his chest and looking down to hide the obvious blush. He sure is cute when hes embarrassed.

"Hell, what happened to you?" George gasped, motioning towards my shirt where, what I'm guessing was blood, was saturating it. At this, my mind immediately went to no one can know.

"I- I um.." I sighed looking at the ground.

"Nothing, George.. She just fell is all.. Come on Ash.. We'll get you cleaned up.." Matty said, taking my hand again and shooting a glare at George. I took his hand and he lead me carefully down a hallway, and into what I assumed was his room.

I looked at him quietly, he looked scared almost.. He looked at me and I looked down at the floor.

"Why do you do that?..." He asked. I looked up at him. 

"Do what?.." I questioned, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"I know you look at me, love. But then when I catch you at it you look away." he nodded, pulling me into the bathroom. I thought about it but just shrugged. He chuckled and sat me on the counter beside the sink.

"Alright then. Shirt off." He said sternly.

"huh?" I looked at him, a bit confused.

"If I don't get that bandaged you'll bleed all over my bed. Not that there's a problem with that.. But my sheets are white." he joked, pulling my shirt over my head.

There was a nasty gash along my side, from what, I couldn't remember. Maybe 20 minutes later, I was sitting on Matty's bed in nothing but my underwear and one of his shirts, which was basically forced onto me with a 'I'll not have you sleeping in a dirty shirt. You're sleeping in this.' argument in which I gave up on a few seconds later.

"Hey will you do me a favor?" I heard from across the room. I looked at Matty who was picking up random things off of the floor. I don't see why. His room made mine look like a dump with how clean it was. I nodded and stood up, tugging down the ends of the shirt.

"Okay. I need you to go out to the living room. I've left my jacket out there on the couch. Would you get it for me while I finish picking up this mess?" He smiled at me, leaving me unable to say no.

As I walked down the hallway and into the living room I noticed George sitting on the couch and watching cartoons.

"George Matty said he left his jacket in here.. I think you're on it." I said, tugging at the sleeve of the jacket, the rest of which was under him. 

"Where did your pants go?" He laughed, standing up and releasing the jacket. I laughed.

"Apparently they weren't 'clean enough' to sleep in. " I giggled, making quotations in the air.

"He always has been weird about what touched his sheets.." George chuckled, sitting back on the couch. I smiled and said goodnight as I headed back down the hallway. I gave Matty his jacket and climbed under the covers, pulling them up around me.

"Ill be in in a moment!" Matty called from the bathroom. I laid there quietly. His bed was hella comfortable. Then, I realized. I'm in a room that belongs to a man I just met not even six hours ago. In his bed, soon enough with him. And I feel completely safe.

Fuck it.

I giggled to myself, which was quickly cut off when Matty walked out of his bathroom in only his boxers. I'm not going to lie. I shamelessly checked him out. Head to toe.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" he giggled. I almost lost it.

"Quiet down and come to bed." I blushed, pulling the blanket over my head. I could hear him rifling around, then music came on. Some kind I've never heard before.

"I can't sleep properly without music on.. I hope you don't mind.." He said, climbing into the bed. He shut off the lights, and a second later I felt his arm around me. I immediately tensed up and he noticed.

"Don't worry.. I won't hurt you, he whispered. I turned around so I was facing him, but left his arm around me.

"Thank you... For everything you've done today.." I said, cuddling close to him as he wrapped his arms around me tighter. 

"I just wish I could've done it sooner.." He breathed. I nodded and looked around a little. Then focused on the music playing in the background.

"Who's this.. Playing I mean..?" I asked. He chuckled.

"That's us, darling." I looked at him, a little stunned. Good God he sounded gorgeous.

"Woah.." was all I could say. He ran a hand through my hair and kissed my forehead, a look of amusement on his face.

"Get some sleep.. I'll play for you sometime.." He whispered, pulling me closer. I nodded and leaned my head against him, closing my eyes.

I didn't know what I was getting myself into. But I did know that I wanted as far into it as I could get.

\--------


End file.
